The present invention relates to highly flexible water-proof, rodent-proof cables. The invention is particularly useful with respect to optical communication cables, such as used by the military for rapid and/or multiple deployment in the field, and is therefore described below with respect to this type of cable.
The military uses a wide variety of cables, both of the electrical-conductor type as well as the optical-fiber type, which are deployed in the field to provide communication with respect to various activities involved in a field operation. Such cables must be able to withstand the harsh field environments, which frequently include exposure to mice, rats and other rodents, who may gnaw or attack the cable. In addition, such cables must also be water-proof, relatively light weight, and highly flexible to permit storage on small man operated reels and rapid deployment as needed.
At the present time, relatively rigid corrugated steel tapes or fiberglass rods are used to provide rodent protection to cables. However, such constructions are either too heavy and stiff for military use and the rapid deployment, or they do not offer the required protection, particularly with respect to being rodent-proof and water-proof, and still be sufficiently light and flexible so as to permit rapid deployment.